Tango
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Hermione después de terminar la escuela de baile da clases como profesora de tango, es una de la más solicitadas por su increíble arte bailando. Pero un dia recibe la noticia de que Malfoy, Zabini y Nott serán sus alumnos. ¿Cómo reaccionaran estos 3 al describir a su nueva profesora? ¿Se interesara Malfoy en nuestra querida Hermione? Pasen y lean :D ¡Mundo no mágico.!


Buenaas, estoy aquí con un One-shot que se me ha ocurrido mientras veía una película de baile, sinceramente no se como pero me he había puesto a escribir y las palabras han salido solas xD Solo espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de su lectura.

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

 _ **Mundo no mágico.**_

 **16 de Marzo de 2016, Londres.**

Hermione cerró la puerta de aquella habitación lentamente, mientras solo se limita en pensar sobre las ganas que tenia de llegar a su casa y así poder tirarse sobre su cama rápidamente.

Una vez que llego a la acera alzo la mano esperando que algún taxi pudiera llevarla a casa, tras un par de minutos donde estuvo alerta de si venia alguno, por fin se montó en uno de los coches amarillos.

Tras darle la dirección a aquel hombre regordete el cual no echaba ni la más mínima cuenta a la morena el auto arranco.

Después de 30 minutos por fin estaba enfrente de su querido apartamento, le pago al hombre el viaje y ni se molestó en despedirse.

Subió rápidamente a su casa y suspiro cuando el calor de aquella habitación envolvió su cuerpo, su no tan pequeño gato Crookshanks le dio la bienvenida mientras maullaba y se paseaba entre sus piernas.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Crookshanks -. Sonrió mientras cogía a su pesado gato en brazos y lo abrazaba.

Una vez que le dio bastantes mimos al felino lo dejo caer en el suelo y se adentró en su pequeño pero acogedor apartamento.

Tras darse una larga ducha ella y su gato cenaron tranquilamente mientras veían una película que echaban en la tele.

Cuando Hermione vio lo tarde que se había hecho se acostó en su mullida cama junto a Crookshanks mientras no paraba de darle vueltas a un asunto.

Horas atrás le habían informado que tenía que enseñarle a bailar a su mayor enemigo, Drago Malfoy.

Porque Hermione era profesora de baile, pero no de un baile cualquiera sino de _Tango._

El molesto despertador empezó a sonar justo a las 9 de la mañana, Hermione se desperezó en la mientras se frotaba la cara intentando despertarse del todo.

Hoy le esperaba un día demasiado largo para su gusto, así que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas intento verle lo positivo a todo.

Y tras pasar una mañana llena de recados la tarde llego y la morena se empezaba a preparar para ir a su trabajo.

Se recogió su indomable pelo en un moño bien sujeto y se puso un sencillo vestido de color negro, de media manga, ajustado por la parte del pecho y cayendo en vuelo a partir de la cintura.

Se pintó un poco los ojos con sombra marrón y aplico un leve brillo en sus labios.

Y cuando estuvo lista salió camino hacia la clase, una vez que llego abrió todas las cortinas dejando paso a la luz en la habitación.

En menos de 15 minutos tendrían que empezar a llegar sus alumnos, según Melanie (la encargada de poner la música y algunas que otras cosas) esta vez tendría solo 5 alumnos.

La puerta se abrió y entraron 2 chicas de mas o menos 18 años, una era de tez palida y pelo negro, la otra sin embargo era rubia y muy morena.

-Hola-. Dijeron ambas al unisono.

-Hola, Alison y Diana ¿Me equivoco?-. Pregunto Hermione recordando el nombre de las 2 niñas.

-Si-. Dijeron ambas a la vez, como si fueran un robot.

Al cabo de unos segundos en la sala entro Melanie, pidiendo disculpas por el retraso cosa que Hermione no le importo.

La morena suspiraba nerviosa, la impuntualidad era algo que no soportaba y Malfoy y los otros dos hombres llevaban ya 10 minutos de retraso.

Entonces la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando entrar a un rubio alto, de tez pálida, penetrantes ojos grises y vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

Detrás de el entro un muchacho de piel oscura y pelo corto vestido con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de una banda de rock.

Hermione reconoció al instante de quien se trataba, Blaise Zabini, amigo de Malfoy y uno de los responsables de sus problemas en el instituto.

Y por último un muchacho alto y delgado, de pelo negro como la noche y serio que la morena no tardo en reconocer. Theodore Nott, el otro responsable de sus problemas, aunque siempre fue el más callado de los 3.

Ellos entraron en la habitación formando escándalo y riéndose a carcajadas, mientras que ella se limitaba a mirarlos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-La próxima vez llegad más temprano, llevamos un buen rato esperándoos-. Dijo fuerte Hermione haciendo que los 3 la miraran rápidamente.

Los hombres no cabían en su sorpresa, ni se imaginaban que "ella" estaría allí y menos todavía que fuera la profesora.

-¿Podéis quitar esas caras de tonto y empezar de una vez?-. Comento la morena perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿Granger?-. Fue lo único que pudo decir Draco al verla allí.

-Vaya Malfoy ¿Ahora te das cuenta? Te creía más listo-. Fue lo que dijo la morena mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¡Que sorpresa! Y pensar que encontraríamos a la sabelotodo de Hermione en un lugar como este-. Dijo Zabini riendo.

-Me largo de aquí, me niego rotundamente a que esta come libros sea mi profesora, vámonos-. Dijo Draco mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba por donde había venido.

Sin embargo el rubio se paro de repente cuando noto que ninguno de sus amigos le seguía.

-Lo siento Draco, le prometi a Pansy que aprendería a bailar, aparte mi madre me dijo que si lograba dar dos pasos sin caerme al suelo me compraría un coche. Yo me quedo-. Dijo Zabini empezando a andar para ponerse al lado de las dos muchachas que rieron con nerviosismo ante su presencia.

-Lo mismo digo, mi madre quiere que aprenda para que haga una demostración en la boda de una prima suya, perdón tío-. Comento Nott a la vez que se colocaba junto al moreno.

Draco no daba crédito a lo que veía, sus amigos lo habían traicionado, pensó que sería divertido ir para poder ver como ellos hacían el ridículo, pero al ver a Granger allí quería irse lo más pronto posible.

Malfoy solo suspiro pesadamente y puso los ojos en blanco, él le había prometido a su madre que si aprendía a bailar ella le dejaría de molestar con el tema de buscarse una novia.

Recordó las palabras exactas que le dijo.

"Prefiero aprender a bailar antes que sacarme novia."

Cuanto se arrepentía ahora mismo de esas palabras

-¿Habéis terminado ya vuestras peleas de niños?-. Pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja.

Malfoy solo resoplo y se puso al lado de sus amigos.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos juntos quiero que forméis parejas, evidentemente uno se quedara solo y tendrá que ser mi pareja-. Comento Hermione, Draco descarto rápidamente esa opción y opto por preguntarle a una de las que había allí.

Zabini hizo lo mismo y se emparejo con la otra mujer, dejando así a Nott solo, este solo se limitó a mirar a sus amigos con rabia.

-Vaya Nott, parece que yo seré tu pareja, ven acércate-. Le comento la morena sonriéndole, él se puso a su lado un poco nervioso.

-A partir de ahora esas serán vuestras parejas para todos los días. Bien empecemos, lo primero de todo tengo que decir que el tango es un baile donde ambos deben de tener máxima confianza el uno en el otro, ya que se baila muy pegados el uno del otro. Así que empecemos por cogernos de la mano-. Dijo Hermione mientras le tendía una mano a su acompañante y le sonreía intentando emitirle algo de confianza.

El moreno la miro y por un momento se puso demasiado nervioso para su gusto, pero tras un par de segundo le dio la mano, descubriendo así que la mano de Hermione era muy cálida.

Las dos mujeres rieron nerviosa ante el contacto de aquellos apuestos hombres.

-Antes que nada decir que el tango no se baila como los demás, aquí hay que estar muy concentrado y no quitar la vista ni un segundo de su pareja. Ambos deben de sentir la música corriendo por sus venas, y saber demostrarla juntos sin perder el contacto en ningún momento-. Continúo explicando la morena ante la mirada de todo el mundo.

-Ahora colocarse como nosotros-. Se giró hacia Nott y le indico como tenía que ponerse, una vez que ambos estaban posicionados los demás lo imitaron. Hermione pudo notar que su acompañante estaba muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes, una vez que le coges el truco lo demás es más fácil-. Intento tranquilizarlo sonriéndole.

El solo asintió un poco más calmado.

Primero la morena les enseño unos pasos básicos, en los que hubo que algún que otro pisotón, por parte de ellos.

Sim embargo ella se sorprendió al ver como Nott le había cogido rápidamente el truco a aquello y ambos bailaban tranquilamente por toda la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije-. Le susurro Hermione a Nott sonriendo.

-Si-. Comento el sonriendo.

Draco por un lado estaba furioso, no comprendía como no le podía salir algo tan sencillo como aquello y sin embargo miraba con rabia a aquellos dos bailando tranquilamente.

Si, el mismo lo admitía, estaba celoso.

Una vez que habían terminado esa clase todos se relajaron un poco, no había sido para tanto y todos los agradecían.

Hermione bebía un poco de agua cuando silenciosamente Malfoy se acercó a ella.

-Todavía me pregunto cómo una sábelo todo como tu ha llegado a parar en un sitio como este dando clases de baile-. La morena pego un pequeño salto debido al susto.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy-. Contesto ella seria.

-¿Acaso eras tan insoportable que no te aceptaron en ningún puesto de trabajo?-. Decía el con la intención de herirla.

-Podría tener el empleo que quisiera, estoy aquí por voluntad propia y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme-. Comento ella mientras se iba y dejaba a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca.

"Esto no ha terminado Granger" Fue lo único que susurro antes de marcharse el también.

Los días iban pasando la morena estaba muy contenta con sus alumnos, al principio le había costado que aprendieran pero luego fueron cogiéndole el truco.

Malfoy cada dos por tres intentaba hacer que ella perdiera los nervios como hacia en el instituto con algún comentario hiriente, pero ella pasaba olímpicamente de él, haciendo que el perdiera completamente la intriga en ella, hasta que ese día llego.

Cuando pasaron unos cuantos de días y Hermione veía que iban progresando poco a poco decidió hacerles una demostración de lo que podrían hacer una vez que hubieran dominado el baile, ella esperaba con muchas ganas que les gustase a todos.

Así que hoy cambio su vestuario, se colocó un fino traje de tirantes de color negro, que enseñaba más de lo debido pero que era realmente cómodo a la hora de bailar. Se recogió su moño diario junto con una flor roja a un lado. Se puso un poco de sombra negra en los ojos y se pintó los labios de un rojo fuerte.

Y se fue a las clases lo más pronto que pudo, lo había preparado todo y pronto vendría su acompañante de baile, que esta vez era Jon, un joven que había conocido en la escuela de baile y que había congeniado muy bien con ella, ayudándola cada dos por tres en sus bailes.

El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente y todos se encontraban en la sala sentados en el pequeño sofá negro que había.

Todos miraban curiosos como un tipo extraño estaba parado en medio de la sala y como Hermione salió de quien sabe dónde haciendo que todos se quedaran impresionados con su vestuario, especialmente un rubio.

Entonces Melanie puso la música y la magia inundo la sala.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar muy sensualmente al centro de la sala, en un rápido movimiento que nadie esperaba se quitó como una especia de cola que llevaba sujeto al vestido y lo dejo caer a un lado.

Doblo una pierna y apoyo la punta del pie mientras que la otra la dejaba recta, entonces levanto ambos brazos y empezó a mover las caderas muy sensualmente bajo la penetrante mirada del rubio.

 **(Como no soy muy buena describiendo el baile prefiero que lo veáis en un video XD, poned en youtube Antonio Banderas tango, y os saldrá en el primer video. Seguro que muchos de ustedes conocéis la película)**

Por un momento pareció que todo desaparecía y que allí en medio solo estaban ellos dos bailando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Eran como dos amantes que no querían que se separaban y bailaban para que su amor fuera eterno.

Por un momento Draco pudo jurar haber visto un ángel bailando enfrente de él.

Cuando la música paro se quedaron en esa posición durante unos segundos, recuperando el aliento y segundos más tardes unos aplausos llenaron la sala.

Hermione sonrió victoriosamente viendo que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto.

-¿Desde cuándo Granger se ha vuelto tan… atractiva?-. Fue lo único que pudo decir Zabini ante el maravilloso espectáculo que había visto.

Draco solo podía mirar a aquella mujer, no había ningún rastro de la mojjigata de Granger cuando estaba en el instituto.

Ahora se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y muy atractiva.

-Esto es lo que se puede llegar a conseguir con muchos años de práctica. Si de verdad queréis bailar así tenéis que esforzaros un montón y claro está, echarle muchas ganas-. Comento Granger sonriendo mientras el sudor hacia brillar su cara.

Draco se mantenía muy callado mirando como la morena bebía agua y se limpiaba el rostro.

Lo tenía decidido desde el momento en que vio como aquella hermosa mujer entraba allí.

Granger, no, Hermione tenía que ser suya.

Aquel hermoso ángel tenía que ser suyo, costase lo que costase.

* * *

Bueno espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura de este one-shot, si tenéis algo de tiempo dejarme en los comentarios que tal os ha parecido :D

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
